1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an assembly used with a suspended hammock and more in particular to an automatic hammock for babies that can be activated and controlled electronically.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various hammock devices have been described in the prior art to be used as baby bouncers but despite all the efforts listed in the prior art, to the best knowledge of applicant no one describe structures that are swinging baby hammocks insofar the structures disclosed by prior art patents are not truly convenient or else involve complicated, expensive, and overly difficult assembly and/or disassembly parts and procedures. Other devices have been advertised on various media but never patented or described into a printed publication.